High Reynolds number flow has been simulated by generating discretized solutions of the Navier-Stokes differential equations by performing high-precision floating point arithmetic operations at each of many discrete spatial locations on variables representing the macroscopic physical quantities (e.g., density, temperature, flow velocity). Another approach replaces the differential equations with what is generally known as lattice gas (or cellular) automata, in which the macroscopic-level simulation provided by solving the Navier-Stokes equations is replaced by a microscopic-level model that performs operations on particles moving between sites on a lattice.